detective_comics_multiverse_unitedfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman
: "You can be a Symbol, a Symbol for those who don't have one" : ―Lois Lane Kal-El, more notably known as Clark Joseph Kent, is the last son of Krypton who was dubbed as Superman for his astonishing superhuman abilities. He is one of the leaders of the Justice League and of the House of El. Biography Early Life Last Son of Krypton Kal-El was born on February 29, 1980, in the outskirts of Kandor on planet Krypton to Jor-El, a scientist in the Kryptonian Thinker Guild, and his wife Lara Lor-Van. Not long after his birth, Brainiac invaded Krypton before it's implosion and Kal's father sent him away with his older cousin Kara to escape the warfare. His parents we'ren't killed until after however by General Zod during his Civil War. Living in Smallville Kara was hit by an asteroid sending her out of orbit of Kal, however he landed on Earth (the place he was sent to) on the Kent Farm where he was raised by Jonathan and Martha Kent. Of course, it didn't take long for the parents to realize that their child had supernatural powers. He learned how to control / supress them however but would sometimes use them when he felt they we're needed (chores and such). Tornado While farming with his family, a nasty Tornado hit Smallville. In this situation Clark got to fully try his abilities for the first time, he saved countless lives and his own father's which led him to want more then just a life in Smallville. Leaving Smallville While growing up in Smallville he became best friends with Lana Lang and Pete Ross and did most out of and in school activities with them. However, Lana and Clark had feelings for eachother but it all blew away after Clark revealed his powers to her. She told him to pursue a life of good in Metropolis, which he did. Becoming Superman First Act of God Months after him leaving Smallville, Clark's journey continued as he landed a job on the Debbie Suefishing boat as a greenhorn. One day while on the job, Clark heard reports over the captain's radio of an oil rig at critical meltdown in need of evacuation and, without hesitating, jumped overboard to try and help the remaining crew. After securing the crew members aboard the rig, Clark escorted them to one of the helipads where a Coast Guard rescue helicopter was passing by to transport the crew to safety. As the helicopter landed and the rig's crew boarded, the drilling derrick collapsed, weakened from the conflagration. Moving swiftly, Clark seized the derrick and held it up, giving the helicopter enough time to get the crew to safety while he stayed behind, though he was visibly strained by the feat. As the helicopter got clear, an explosion sent Clark flying into the water, where he drifted below the surface the oil rig collapsed, watching in peace as a whales passed by. Shortly thereafter, Clark swam to shore and stole some clothes hanging nearby, deciding to move on from the town. Moving to Metropolis Daily Planet Clark then moved to Metropolis and he acquired a job at the Daily Planet which put him on Lois Lane's radar. He began helping Lois basically becoming her toy doing minor tasks for her like an assistant. Making a Costume Using skills taught to him by his mother Martha, he made a basic bright and colorful costume to use during his patrol as Superman. Fortress of Solitude Whilst working at the Daily Planet, he overheard some talk between Jimmy Olsen and a few co-workers about Superman and where was he from. This led him to return to Smallville and track down Scout Ship 0344 using technology on the shuttle he lived in while traveling through space as a baby. He traveled to the Kryptonian Ship and was greeted by Kryptonian AI and other stuff, including a hologram version of his father (Jor-El). With him he gained guidance of what to truly do with his powers, he was also given the Superman costume while there. Toymaker's Destruction She began researching a successful business owner named Winslow Schott (Sr.) who used his intelligence and toys to ruin any nearby business's. However, after her investigation on these business's went front page, the FBI raided his son's (Winslow Schott Jr.) household and accidentally shot and killed him. He went mad, building himself an army and began to invade Metropolis using them. Clark (as Superman) thwarted Toymaker's plans with brute force saving Metropolis but also putting himself on everyone's radar worldwide. During the invasion he also saved Lois Lane which led her to investigate Superman to figure out who he truly is. Also a debate sparked internationally which was about if Superman is a hero or a phony? Powers and Abilities Equipment Relationships Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Kryptonians Category:Daily Planet staff Category:Justice League Category:Resurrected Category:House of El Category:Trinity Members